When You're Not Here
by Living The Dream Baby
Summary: Future Fic. Everyone that's 16 is now 22. Nate's in Iraq with his brothers after the band retired, leaving Alex with a baby he may never meet. There's a possibility that Nate won't make it to see his daughter. All the couple can to is pray.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a new story. As in, I just thought of it a few minutes ago. Sorry, but I forgot to say Happy V-Day!**

He left me alone. Risking his life to serve our country. I wasn't thinking about him leaving so early. Now I'm holding his child in my arms. I, Alexandra Grey is crying my eyes out. He just missed his child's birth. He wasn't here to see his new born baby. Our baby won't have a father for God knows when. He might die and leave me. Our new baby, which is a girl might not have a daddy.

_Flashback:_

_Me: Nate, I'm pregnant!_

_Nate: *kisses me* Really!? Oh my god, this is great! I'm going to be a padre!_

_Me: *laughing* I can't wait to see him or her._

_Nate: How far along are you?_

_Me: 7 weeks_

_Nate: *smiling* Do you know what day it was 7 weeks ago?_

_Me: *nods* Our anniversary._

_Nate: *hugs me* This is probably the best anniversary gift anyone could ever give to their husband. Which to you prefer? Girl or boy?_

_Me: A boy. After what my mom has done for me, I don't even want to know what I'm going to have to work with if I get a girl. How about you?_

_Nate: A girl._

_Me: *raises my eybrow* Really? Why is that? Just a week ago you said you were the toughest guy in the world, and you want a girl?_

_Nate: You don't have to do anything if we get a baby girl. I'll do everything for her, no matter what. I want a Daddy's little angel._

_Me: Girls? Angels? Pshh, not with Russo blood!_

_Nate: *laughs* Very true._

I hugged my little girl, and she played with my fingers. She found her was to my wedding ring and twisted it and played with it. I couldn't help but think about him.

_Flashback:_

_Me: Why did you want to walk on the beach again?_

_Nate: C'mon, let's go! I have a surprise! *runs off*_

_Me: Nate! *follows* Geez, your 22 and you're acting like a 7 year old!_

_He turned at a corner, and I followed him. My eyes widened as I saw a picnic blanket over the soft sand, on the picnic blanket, there was Nate sitting with a guitar in his hands. He nodded, giving me a sign to sit in front of him. So I did._

_Me: *panting* What do you want, Nate?_

_Nate: I wrote a song! I wrote a song!_

_Me: Nate, you always write songs._

_Nate: Nope, this is special!_

_Me: But-_

_He already started strumming.I sighed._

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Me: *tapping feet*

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...  
(guitar solo)

_  
Me: *smiling*_

_  
YEAH, OH_

_  
Me: *Laughing*_

_I started singing along._

_  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]_

_Nate: Did you like it?_

_Me: It's definitely one of my favorites._

_I started to get up, and Nate put down the was still sitting on the blanket._

_Me: Aren't you going to get up?_

_Nate: Alex, I love you with all my heart. I promise that I will never leave you. *goes on his knees and pulls out a little black box*_

_Me: *starts tearing up*_

_Nate: *opens the box and reveals a diamond ring* Alex, will you marry me?_

_Me: Yes!!! *takes the ring and places it on my ring finger* Nate, are you serious?_

_Nate: Never been more serious in my life.*holds my hand and plays with my fingers*_

I hear a cellphone ringing. I looked around and saw that it was my cellphone. My hands shook as I checked my caller ID. It was Nate.

Me: *answers the phone* Nate?

???: Hey, Alex. This is Shane.

Me: Hey Shane how's Iraq?

Shane: It's hard. Nate just wounded his leg.

Me: What?! Shane, what happened?

Shane: He got shot. It's pretty bad, though. It's infected.

Me: *tearing up again* Is he okay?

Shane:*silence* I don't know. I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

Me: What?!?! Shane, don't-

The phone hung up.

I held the little baby girl, and made a promise to never, ever loose her. If I loose Nate, I won't have anyone but her. I don't even know what to name her.

_Flashback:_

_Nate: How about Mary?_

_Me: No, something unique._

_Nate: Sha nay nay?_

_Me: Not that unique! How about… I don't know._

_Nate: Don't worry, we'll think of something. I bet you, once the time comes, we'll know exactly what to name her._

_Me: *smiling* okay._

A nurse came in.

Nurse: Hi, how are you doing Miss…

Me: Grey. Alexandra Marie Russo Grey, Alex for short.

Nurse:Oh, okay Alex. I'm sorry, but I have to take your baby for now.

Me:*frowns* Okay *whispers* I love you, girly. *hands my baby to the nurse*

Nurse: *smiling* You must be a very proud mother.

Me: Absoloutley, she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Nurse: How does the father feel?

Me: *looks down* He's…

Nurse: He's… gone?

Me: He's in Iraq, and he's not doing so well. *looks down and starts bawling*

Nurse: Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope he'll make it.

Me: Me too. Uhh… hey umm miss-

Nurse: Mitchie Torres. It sounds like a name for younger people, but hey.

Me: *laughs* I know that it sounds weird but… ca-can you keep me some company?

Nurse: *smiles* Sure. You're the nicest girl I've ever met after she's had labor.

Me: *laughs* Well then call me Miss Sunshine!

**Alright, that's it. Can anyone give me ideas on what to name the baby? Something unique, like Alex said. And no, not Sha nay nay. I like Sha nay nay, but it doesn't work for me or the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in forever… I'm writing so that the whole point will come in slowly, don't worry I know what to write for the next few chapters… or the next , this is about… idk 3 to 5 months from the last chapter. **

I'm heading back to the hospital to visit Mithie during lunch. I looked at the little girl in my arms. Nate and I hadn't decided on a name… Nate doesn't even know that she was born yet. I gave her a nickname, and it's Lovely. There's a nickname for that nickname too, Loves.

_Flashback_

_I looked at Nate. He looked at me. What's going on? A dinner date. "Nate, let me pay for it! You've spent so much money on me already!" I demanded. I was getting angry, we've been arguing about this for like 5 minutes already. "Alex, you're pregnant with our future son or daughter. I want you to relax," Nate said. "I can handle myself , Nate!" I said, a bit too loud. The waiter was standing at a distance, waiting for one of us to pay. _

"_Ummm… excuse me, if you continue with this argument, you're going to have to take it outside. And that means that 3 waiters are going to have to make sure that you don't just run off. That's even more embarassing. Nate and I were staring each other down, holding our wallets. I squinted at him, and he squinted back. We both opened up our wallets and slapped the cash on the table. We looked at the money. We both took out half of the money we needed to pay. The waiter looked at Nate, then me. He shrugged and took the money that was on the table. "Thank you for dining at our graceful resteraunt!" he said, and walked off. Nate and I stared at each other and laughed. "Well that argument was just…" Nate said, struggling to get the right word out. "Lovely" I finished for him, and we left the resteraunt. _

_End of Flashback_

We always argued like that, and everytime we'd realize that we were making fools of ourselves, we'd always say that the argument was lovely. I smiled happily at the thought and Loves was giggling, almost like she was just reading my mind. I kissed the top of her head and entered the hospital. I saw Mitchie at the hospital cafeteria, and all three of us girls squealed. It's only been a few weeks, and Loves was adjusting to Mitchie. They're like best friends, it's just that Loves might not remember the early moments and how they first met. Ever since Mitchie and I met, we've been best friends after like a week. Of course, EVERYONE loves Loves. Sounds weird, I know.

"Hey, Mitchie!" I said, as Loves flapped her hand in the air. My guess, she was waving to Mitchie. "Hey,Alex! Hello, Miss Loves!" Mitchie said, kissing her forehead. "Do you want anything?" Mitchie asked. "Nah, we ate earlier. We don't want hospital food, do we Loves?" I said, Loves had her knuckle in her mouth. Mitchie laughed. "If you're a nurse, you gotta get used to it." We chatted until her lunch break was over.

"I'll see ya later, Mitch," I said, picking up Loves from the small playpen they had there (in case someone had to have a checkup, and the little kids had no where to go. Of course, someone has to watch over them). Mitchie sighed,"Alright, see you." She turned to see her next patient. I shook my head and left the cafeteria. She always wanted to be something instead of a nurse. She wanted to be a singer. She's a really good singer, and she had the chance of a lifetime to be discovered- Camp Rock. Her mom was the cook for the camp for one summer, and at the time Mitchie still wasn't discovered. Her mom was chosen to be the cook again, but Tess Tyler had to be mean and convince Brown to turn her mom down. That was the end. I keep trying to encourage her, she misses it a lot but she says she's settled and she doesn't have that much of a chance now. There's a 99% chance that she will be discovered one day, but she's only believing in the 1% of the chances.

I checked my cellphone, and Loves was watching the screen. No texts. I decided to try to call Nate. It would probably be really late there, but I had to talk to him. I heard the ringing.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Shane, where's Nate?" I asked, hopefully.

"He needs to rest," Shane said.

"Oh, well… can you tell him that I called?" I asked.

"Of course. And Alex-" Shane said.

"Uh huh?" I asked.

He started whispering. "Did you have … the baby yet?"

"Umm… yeah sorta," I answered. I heard a gasp from the other end.

"What's his or her name?" Shane asked.

"SHE doesn't have a name," I said, looking at Loves.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"I want Nate to be here to help me decide," I said, simply.

"Oh, well what do you call her?"

"Loves, Nate would know why," I said. Shane chuckled.

"I'm not gonna ask. Can- can I talk to her?" Shane asked, nervously.

I was outside of Nate and my car, getting Loves into her safety seat. I call it that because I honestly don't know what else to call it. I just buckled Loves in. "Sure, I said," and put my cell phone on speaker. Loves babbled. "Hey, Loves!" Shane said, gently. Loves gasped, she didn't know Shane. She's probably thinking that Shane's a weirdo. Shane laughed, thinking the same. "Loves, you probably don't know me, but I'm your Uncle Shane," he said. Loves stayed silent. "Alex, is she picking any of this up?" he asked. I laughed,"She's getting there." "Well she sounds beautiful, she probably has the gift of gab from you and Nate." I smiled. "Thanks Shane. What do you say, Loves?" Loves started babbling again. Shane laughed,"Well goodbye." "Oh, um Shane? Don't tell Nate that his child was born. I'll surprise him myself," I said. "Alright. Bye Alex. Bye Loves!" Shane said in a goofy voice, making Loves laugh. I smiled and said,"Bye Shane." That was the end of the call.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello! I was just wondering if you wanted Nate to come back early, or if you wanted more trouble in Iraq? I can't choose, so I'm relying on you to help me out! If anyone wants to help me write this story, go ahead and message me!**

**Jenna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obviously, you peoplez wanted Nate back... as in,"Get Nate back right now! NOW! Did you hear me?!?!" Nah, but hopefully you guys were thinking it. lol**

**:P Here ya goz!**

It's 3 in the morning. You'd think I'd be asleep right now but I'm not. I'm too busy trying to calm Loves down. She's upset about something, I can tell because she wouldn't eat or anything. It tortured me because I was so sleepy, and seeing her like this wouldn't really help me sleep. I shook my head as I picked her up. "Hey, baby. What's wrong?" I asked her. Loves was sobbing. I don't even know why. "Are you sick? Do you feel bad?" I asked, feeling her forehead for a change of temperature. No, she wasn't sick. She slightly hugged me and turned her head toward something. I followed her eyes to see a picture of me and Nate on a patio bench. He was kissing my cheek, and I was blushing like mad. We were both holding a cone of icecream. I sighed, that picture was taken when it was our anniversary for dating.

_Flashback_

_"Happy anniversary, Nate! I love yas!" I said, hugging him. He smiled and said,"Happy anniversary, Alex. I love you too." I laughed. "So, where are we going this fine, lovely, perfect day?" "We're going to where we had our fine, lovely, perfect first date," Nate answered. "To the park!" I declared, as we left my house to enter his car. As we got there, I jumped out before he completely parked the car. After he stopped freaking out, he exited the driver's seat and stepped out. "Aww Nate, just because I jumped out of a barely moving car doesn't mean I was going to die!" I said. _

_Nate shook his head,"I'm sorry, maybe I should jump out of the car when I'm still driving it. Is that okay?" "Absoloutely!" I said, and started skipping down the path we took on our first date. Nate was running after me. I stopped at an icecream booth, letting Nate keep up. "God Alex, you're like me on Chistmas morning!" I laughed, and then turned to our friend who was working at the booth. "Hey Cody!" "Hey Alex! Hey Nate! What can I get you today?" "The usual, Cody. You should've known us better," I said, faking disappointment. Cody smirked,"I do, that's why I prepared it when you jumped out of Nate's car." He pulled out a cone with 3 scoops of chocolate icecream, and one with 3 scoops with mint chocolate chip. _

_"Oh you just had to ruin it!" I said, taking the cone with mint chocolate chip. Nate paid for the icecreams, and we ran toward the playground. We went on the swings, slowly because I don't like dropping my icecream. We were halfway done with our icecream once we got off of the swings. We walked over to a park bench, and a man came up to us. "Hey, you're one cute couple! You wanna picture?" the man asked. "Sure!" Nate and I said. He put his arm around me, and 3 seconds before he took the picture, he kissed my cheek! I blushed, and the man took the picture. The man handed us the picture and walked away. After about 2 hours of playing tag, walking, running, and just plain talking, we went to my house. I told Nate to sit on the couch and wait because I had a surprise for him. _

_After about 10 minutes, I walked in to the living room where Nate was. He raised his eyebrow, hoping that it wasn't one of my pranks. I was holding something behind my back. I pulled it out and said,"Surprise!!!" It was the picture from the park, but it was in black and white and in a black frame that had the words "Nate and Alex, forever in love" engraved on the top. His mouth dropped. "You-you had my anniversary present all along?" he asked, pointing at the frame. I nodded, and he laughed. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. It also looks like you planned the guy with a camera on our date, huh?" he said. I smiled. "Yeah, and then I edited the picture. Do you like it?" "Obviously!" Nate said, in a "Duh" tone. We kissed. "Happy anniversary!" We said in unison._

I put the picture on the dresser where Loves was so that she could see who her daddy was. "Do you wanna see daddy?" I asked. Loves held on to me tighter. "Well, you wanna say hi to him?" I asked. Of course, I had to tell Nate soon that Loves actually existed. If he doesn't find out, I'm afraid he won't get the news because he might.... I shook my head at the thought and dialed Nate's number. I hoped it would be Nate, not Shane because everytime I call Shane always anwers.

"Hello?" I hear from the other line.

My heart jumped for joy. "Nate?!?!" I can tell he smiled. "Hey Al, from what I'm getting It seems like you're having a party because I answered." "Oh we are," I said, Loves was smiling. "How's your leg?" I asked. "It's doing well, it's healing quickly. But what do you mean 'we'?" I smiled. Now was the time I can tell him. I put the phone on speaker, and gave the phone to Loves. Loves giggled into the phone. "Meet your daughter, Nate," I said. "What?" he asked. He seemed ecstatic. "Meet your daughter," I repeated. "Are you serious?!? How long has she been on this earth?!?!?" I laughed and said,"Oh I don't know. I think about... 4 months?"

"What? And you didn't tell me?" he asked. "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but then something was wrong and she wanted to know her daddy. She picked the right day, huh?" Nate pondered for a while but then said,"Our dating anniversary. She's one smart girl." "That's because she's our girl." I laughed. "When are you coming home? Baby girl wanna see daddy," I asked. "I don't know. By the way, what's her name?" he asked. I frowned when he said I don't know. "She doesn't have one, but I call her Loves," I said. Nate instantly caught on. "Well, what do you want to name her?" Nate asked.

"I'm not sure. I was waiting for you to get home so we can decide together." "Oh well, I hope I'm coming home soon then." I smiled,"Hope." "Yeah..." Nate said, agreeing at the name 'Hope'. "Hey I gotta, go. Loves calmed down, and she's falling asleep," I said. "Oh okay, goodnight Alex. Goodnight Loves." We hung up, and I put loves into her crib. "Goodnight Loves," I said, kissing her forehead. Nate's safe, Loves is happy to have a daddy, and I can finally go to bed.

**Question time!: When do you want him back? lol...**


End file.
